An organic electroluminescence (referred to herein as “organic EL”) display device is arranged with a light emitting device in each pixel and displays an image by controlling the light emitted by each element. The light emitting device has a structure in which a layer (referred to herein as “light emitting layer”) including an organic EL material is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes, one being an anode and the other a cathode. An organic EL display device is arranged with an electrode as an individual pixel electrode for each pixel, and the other electrode is arranged across a plurality of pixels as a common pixel electrode applied with a common potential. In the organic EL display device, the light emitted by a pixel is controlled by applying a potential of an individual pixel electrode for each pixel with respect to a potential of the common electrode.
For example, a display device which realizes full color by combining a self-light emitting device and a color filter in particular is generally formed by bonding together a substrate and a color filter substrate as is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 2014-049313. An array substrate includes a plurality of light emitting devices arranged in a matrix shape. A color filter substrate is arranged with a R (red), G (green) and B (blue) color filter and a light shielding layer (also called a black matrix) which sections each color filter. Light leaking between pixels is blocked by arranging the light shielding layer and display defects such as mixing of each color are prevented.
However, as the miniaturization of display devices progresses and the size of pixels and the distance between adjacent pixels becomes smaller, there is concern that the anode electrode of pairs of adjacent pixels comes closer together which could lead to mixing of colors due to a charge leak between pixels.
Furthermore, in the case where a metal material with high reflectance is used as the anode electrode, external light entering the display device is reflected by the boundary surface of the anodes and may lead to defects due to light interference.